


In The Professors Comfort

by HauntedShell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is self loathing, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Light Angst, Post-Gronder, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell
Summary: After the mess that was the battle of Gronder, Byleth convinces Dimitri to halt his quest of revenge, and offers him comfort in the shadows of the dining hall.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	In The Professors Comfort

“Let’s get you out of the rain.” Was all she whispered, and like the lost puppy he was, Dimitri followed her, clinging onto her warm hands as she led him inside. The icy rain that was obscuring his vision ceased as they entered the shade of the empty dining hall. 

What was normally lit by candles and the light of day, became dark and dingy, with only the dim moonlight casting a glow from outside to illuminate their surroundings. Still, Byleth was somehow able to navigate her way through the darkness, gently tugging Dimitri as they found a seat at one of the tables. 

By now, all the monastery staff had returned to their quarters for the night, not a single monk, soldier, or merchant was left in sight. It was part of the reason why just a few hours ago, Dimitri chose to leave when he did, he could slip away so easily, like a shadow in the night without anyone stopping him. 

Well, anyone besides Byleth, of course. Nothing ever did seem to get by her, even now, as the two of them stared at each other, with nothing but the gloominess of the dining hall surrounding them, it was like she could see right through him. He was starting to think that that was a blessing, that she was a blessing, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was grateful she stopped him like she did.

“Here, you should sit down.” Byleth pulled ever so gently on his hand, and Dimitri was all too happy to oblige, taking a seat as Byleth joined him. 

It brought back memories of his time at the academy, when they were all friends and would share fond meals together. As he sat there now, Dimitri remembered when the Professor would invite him to have a meal with her, and how Dedue would insist on accompanying him. It was bittersweet to think of it now, but the last time Dimitri had a good meal was probably when he was a student here last, eating with his Professor.

Now, whenever he ate, he did so in the company of the voices, scouranging on whatever little food he could find to provide him sustenance. Some days it was bread or cheese, other days it was nothing at all, but ever since returning to Garreg Mach, his meals became more sparse, only eating in the dead of the night when no one else was around.

“You haven’t had anything to eat tonight, have you? I’ll go make you something.” Byleth spoke softly, comforting him as she proceeded to leave, walking towards the kitchen area in the dining hall.

Dimitri didn't know what snapped in him, maybe it was the cold, the loneliness, or that it was the first time he had gotten to be this close to Byleth in half a decade, but something in him would have given anything for her not to leave his side.

“No!” He shouted, startling the both of them as he held onto her hand, Byleth turning around to look at him with confusion. “Don’t… leave me, Professor. Don’t leave me too.” He pleaded, feeling tears form in the corner of his eye, hanging his head low, he wasn't sure why he said it, but he said it all the same.

It took her a moment, probably to process what it was exactly that he said, but after some silence, some unbearable, torturous silence, she returned to sitting down beside him, resting her soft hand in his. 

At first he didn't know what to say, there were so many confessions he should tell her, so many secrets that he had longed tucked away. Secrets about the darkness that lurked in the back of his mind, the faces and voices haunting him day in and day out, not just the ghosts of his loved ones who had passed on, but the tortured faces of every last man, woman, and child he slayed over the past five years. His hands would be permanently stained red with their blood, no amount of atonement could ever hope to fix that.

Then there were the more personal secrets, like how he viewed Byleth when his body grew cold and no one else was around. How he really saw her, and the way he treated her.

Ever since reuniting with her, he stalked her, lurking in the shadows, keeping an eye on her as she roamed around the monastery, making sure she wasn't getting too close to him, but also make sure she wasn't getting too close to anyone else. He viewed her as if she were his own personal property, as  _ his  _ Professor, and when all of this was over, when he finally had Edelgard’s head, he would return for her, and the two of them would leave together.

He was awful, he had been awful for so long, and did not deserve any forgiveness, but still, she held his hand, she gave him a friendly smile. “Alright. I’ll stay here as long as you need, Dimitri.”

“Thank you, Professor, I… I should apologize for the way I acted. I led you and all of our classmates shamelessly into battle. I acted so rashly, blind by my own revenge.. And Rodrigue… I….we lost him because of me… and...we almost lost you too. You could have been killed, we all could have been killed.” Dimitri could feel tears streaming down his face, shameful tears as he reflected on his actions over the past few months, no, it was more than that, the past five years.

“It's alright.” Byleth wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her soothing touch calming him down as he tried to control his emotions.

Dimitri sighed before he continued speaking. “Ever since I learned who she was… who the Flame Emperor was, my life became nothing more than a quest to put her head on a spike. But somewhere along the way, I became blind to everything else around me, I became blind to the people of Fhirdiad who had long been suffering, to my friends who had always been by my side, to you, who even after all these years, still reached out your hands to support me. I… I….” Dimitri swallowed, bringing his head up to look Byleth in the eyes. “Words cannot express how grateful I am to you, you should hate me, I wouldn't blame you if you did, but…”

“Shhhh.” Byleth cupped her hands around his face, those warm hands that sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. “It’s alright, you don't need to ask for my forgiveness. I am here with you, Dimitri. We’ll get through this together, I'll help you.” 

She was so kind, even now, her words comforted him, but Dimitri knew deep down this was something that he needed to do on his own. He was wretch, not someone who was worthy of becoming King, he knew he needed to change, he wanted to change, change so he could live his life the way he wanted, free of the voices that for so many years haunted him, and most of all, change so he could become a better man. 

However, if he was going to change at all, to make up for his mistakes, for charging into battle so recklessly, and nearly putting his friends lives in danger without so much as a second thought, he would need to atone on his own. After all, what would he have done if it was Byleth who was killed instead of Rodrigue? He could not live with himself if that had happened. No, this was something he needed to do alone, to at least try to make amends. 

“Professor… I cannot ask that of you. If anyone should atone for my sins, make up for my past mistakes, it should be me and me alone. You’ve already done so much that I cannot…”

“Shhhh.” Somehow her calming words shut him up, listening to her speak as if it were the first time in years he had really listened to the sweet sounds of her voice. “You’ve been through so much, just for tonight, Dimitri, relax and get some rest. Tomorrow and all the days that come after it, we can tackle the future together. You need to rest your mind, and regardless of what happens, I will still stand by your side.” 

Byleth stood up, towering over Dimitri as she brought her lips to his face, brushing his long, messy hair out of the way and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was loving, kind, affectionate, all of the things Dimitri had come to know Byleth as, but all of the things he deemed himself unworthy of. 

The moment didn't last long, gone just as soon as it began, with her lips leaving nothing but a tingling sensation on his forehead as Byleth pulled away. However, a smile couldn't help but form across Dimitri’s face.

_ She had kissed him _ . 

Whether it was a moment of true affection or just an act of compassion, Dimitri couldn't decide, but one thing was certain, he would have given anything to feel it again.

Neither one of them spoke, sharing a moment of endearing silence as he stared into Byleth’s eyes. He couldn't resist her, she was his angel that saved him, and when she was so close, he couldn't help but indulge. 

Byleth moved closer to him, lingering a few inches in front of his face. He could feel her breath against his skin, hot and steamy, as his mind fogged up with thoughts of her.

It was all of a sudden, impulsive even as the moment seemed to over take the two of them, the feeling of her lips pressing against his, soft and wet. It was hard to tell if that was from the rain or not, but it was the first time Dimitri had felt such intimacy. 

Much like her hands, her lips were tender and delicate, comforting him in a way that words alone could not. She was there for him, and he wanted to be there for her, or at least, he wanted to do all he could to ensure this brief moment between them, whatever it was, lasted as long as it possibly could.

Dimitri took a deep breath, breathing her in as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice as he wrapped his arms around her, making sure there was no space that separated the two of them. It was indulgent on his part, and very inappropriate all things considered, but up until this moment, Dimitri had never known such happiness.

The moment came and went, a lot like the loss of Rodrigue on the battlefield, one minute there and the next minute gone, but the impression it made on his mind remained.

“Dimitri.” Byleth was the first of them to speak, the two of them returning to sitting side by side on the bench as they tried to make sense of what in Sothis’s name just happened between them. “Forgive me, that was inappropriate on all levels… I should not have…”

“No!” Dimitri interrupted her. “Professor, out of all of the cruel things I have done to you over the course of the past few months, kissing me was… it was one of the kindest things you could have done.” Dimitri was certain he was blushing, he knew now was not the best time to let these thoughts slip out, but deep down nothing would make him happier than to kiss Byleth again. 

They sat there, spending the next several moments in silence, listening to the sounds of the rain hit heavily on the roof of the dining hall. The entire events of the past day had been completely somber, so many lives had been lost at the battle at Gronder, but still, even amidst the darkness that had consumed his life over the better part of the past decade, a little bit of light shined through.

Tonight, that light was Byleth, and the way she comforted him against the darkness that was his past. She was the one to bring the light back into his life. He did not deserve her to stand by his side, and he definitely did not deserve her forgiveness, but despite all else, he was grateful she was here with him, for without her, his life would have remained in that darkness.

“Professor… I’ve already lost so much in this war, my father, step-mother, Glenn, even Rodrigue. I don't want to lose anyone else, and I especially don't want to lose you.” It was pathetic, he was pathetic, uttering such a confession to her like that, with his eyes glued to the ground as his hand clung onto his Professors. 

After all the things he had done, all the crimes he had committed, he did not deserve anyone's forgiveness, but he knew he could use the remainder of his pathetic life to protect those he held dear.

“I know.” Byleth’s words were kind, just like always, he felt her warm hand on his face once again, her fingers stroking his forehead and removing his hair out of his eye. He loved the feeling of her hands, gentle and comforting, the comfort he had been longing to feel for years now but never had. “You’ve been through a lot, Dimitri, but it’s okay now. Get some rest, tomorrow we can continue this discussion. I will be here waiting for you, because I don't want to lose you either.” 

It was subtle, delicate, and hard to make out in the dark, but Dimitri knew he felt those warm lips brush up against his skin, with Byleth pressing another gentle kiss onto his face. His cheek flushed a bright shade of red as he turned his head, he could not utter a single word but she gave him a comforting smile, and it was all the comfort in the world he needed. With the glow of the moon and his Professor by his side, Dimitri knew he found his peace. 

He didn't know what the future would hold or if Byleth would even want to stand by his side once the war was over, but he did know that in the present, with her by his side, kissing him gently, whether as a friend or as a partner, it gave him the strength to carry on and do the right thing. All because of the comfort of his Professor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in a creative block recently, but I wanted to write some more Dimileth. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
